The Direction of Guidance
by M14Mouse
Summary: Bridge's hands were shaking. It did happen from time to time like when he is cold or he walks into a cold room after coming in from the rain. But never like this. Sequel to Approbation


The Direction of Guidance  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: Bridge's hands were shaking. It did happen from time to time like when he is cold or he walks into a cold room after coming in from the rain. But never like this. Sequel to Approbation  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
H/C Bingo Prompt: Claustrophobia

Bridge's hands were shaking.

It didn't happen often but it did happen from time to time like when he was cold or he walked into an air conditioned room after coming in from the rain. It never happened like this.

He wasn't cold.

Then why was his hand shaking?

In the distance, he heard a bleeping noise. He shook his head and turned toward the noise. His eyes lightened up when he realized who it was. He rolled his chair over to the monitor and hit the receive button on the panel.

He smiled as a familiar face popped onto the screen.

"Damon!"

The older ranger smiled slightly and waved. It always amazed him to see the older rangers. They looked the same as they did when they were rangers. There are a million theories floating around…most of them have to do with the Great Power. But it was kind of creepy and interesting. He wondered if he will look like that in 20 years.

"Hey, Bridge….The part that you wanted has been shipped. Might take a few days," Damon said.

"Thanks."

Damon stared at him then tilted his head.

"Okay….spill the beans, man."

He blinked at the screen.

"What?"

"Normally, you ramble a mile a minute about something. You are quiet right now. What happened?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well…a monster kidnapped me and used me as bait."

He watched as Damon leaned back in his chair.

"And?"

The walls kept closing in. Slowly but surely.

His chest tightened up. His hands pressed against the walls.

Stop.

Stop.

Stop it!

"Bridge?"

His fist pounded into the cement. He was screaming. Why couldn't everyone hear him?

"Bridge…"

The walls kept coming in. He couldn't breath.

"BRIDGE!"

The pressing gray wall vanished from his mind. It was replaced with the image of Damon's worried stare.

"Breath….Breath….Come on Bridge. Breath for me"

He took deep breaths. He allowed the sweet oxygen full his lungs. He heard Damon's smooth voice slowly calm his panic.

"There you go….Are you with me now?"

He nodded his head.

"Good. Just take your time then tell me what happened."

He took a shaken breath and stared at the screen.

"Sorry, Damon. I was captured and I dropped into this room. The walls started to closing in. If Jack didn't rescue me, I would have been a pancake. Very flat human pancake. I probably won't taste very good. Not even if you added butter."

"Bridge…"

"I mean you can't really add anything to human pancake to taste good. This line of thought is kind of morbid."

"I know and it is understandable," Damon said with a slight smile.

"Me panicking like that was okay?"

"You aren't first green to be kidnapped and you won't be the last. I think that is in our blood or something."

"You have been kidnapped too?"

"Well…yes. First time, me and Kai were kidnapped and were force to fight each other. It was rough. Both of us were guilty for beating the crap out of each other. Second time, Treekana kidnapped some very important people in order to get her ship fixed. She blackmailed me into helping her. Once I was finished, Treekana went back on her promise. For a while, I was kind of scared. I knew that Leo was there but I still have that voice in the back of my head that tell I might not be going anywhere. It left a cold knot in my stomach and my hands shaking even after I was back with the others. It was intense, man."

His head twisted and turned Damon's words. What he said made sense but…

"And that fear…It will pass. Talk to your teammates or Kat. They have your back. Never doubt that."

"I don't…I just doubt myself."

"That is okay, you know. It is only human but I believe in you. You are made of tough stuff than you can imagine. You are a power ranger and most of all, a green ranger. We are awesome by the default."

He smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Damon."

"Anytime, man."

End.

A/N: Read and review if you wish.


End file.
